Tribute to Grandma
by DigDeeper
Summary: Kate is dying and Jack is by her side.


Tribute to Grandma

A/N: I wrote this for my Grandma who died in December. The Love she and my Grandpa shared was unconditional and beautiful. I wanted to write something that pertained to it so I'm using Jack and Kate as my muse. I hope you all like it.

Special thanks to my Grandpa who told me his thoughts on my Grandma's illness and on the events of her death.

Jack sat silently next to Kate holding her hand and stroking her face. She lay in the bed they had shared together for the last 58 years. After they were rescued from the island Kate was cleared of all charges against her and she and Jack had embarked on a wonderful life together. They were married on a warm August day in front of their friends and family. They went on to have 5 children and numerous grandchildren. Their life had been blessed with love and laughter and a family that was incredibly close.

One day in January Jack noticed that Kate was looking very tired. She complained of not feeling well, that her stomach was bothering her a little but said it was nothing to worry about. She laughed and told him that it was her old age finally sinking in. Jack believed that. Kate was 80 years old but had always been very healthy so a little stomachache didn't bother him.

The next month when the stomachache hadn't subsided and Kate was getting more and more weak he insisted they go to a doctor. The news was earth shattering. Kate had pancreatic cancer. Because of her age operating was not an option. However if she wanted the doctors would put her on chemotherapy. It was not a cure because pancreatic cancer is so devastating, however it could give her another 2 to 4 years of life.

The chemo ravaged her body. She threw up constantly, was incredibly weak and could barley walk without assistance. In September she told Jack she wanted to stop the chemo treatments. She wanted to live whatever life she had left without the chemotherapy. Jack agreed. He hated seeing the woman he loved, his soul mate, in so much pain.

November came and Thanksgiving arrived. All of their children flew in from various parts of the country. They knew that this would be their last Thanksgiving with their mother.

Jack was thankful to all his children for what they did for their mother. The two girl children moved close to their parent's house so they could be near to their mom. The boys made sure that any medical expenses that had accumulated were taken care of. He appreciated everything they did for them, but he had special gratitude and a soft spot for his Granddaughter Erin. Erin was the youngest granddaughter. She reminded Jack so much of Kate. She had a free spirit that would never be tamed, she never apologized for the things she believed in, had a laugh that made her whole body shake and a dry sense of humor that most people didn't get, but she made Jack laugh. She was in her last semester of nursing school, which thrilled Jack and Kate. They were beginning to thing Erin would never chose a profession or actually make it through college to attain her goals. She always got side tracked, found something better to do. Her second year of college she had convinced Jack and Kate to fund a trip to Europe so she could "find herself". Jack was against it at first but then Kate convinced him the trip would be good for their granddaughter, after all, she told him, they had to crash on a freaky tropical island to find each other. Jack relented and off Erin went to Europe. He had to admit; the trip did do her good. She came back refreshed and focused, ready to strap herself down to her studies. Nursing came naturally to her and by Thanksgiving she was 2 weeks away from graduating. Jack and Kate couldn't have been prouder. Secretly they admitted to themselves that Erin was the favorite.

Jack glanced up at Erin during Thanksgiving dinner. She was sitting next to Kate laughing and joking, making a mountain out of her mashed potatoes like she and Kate did every Thanksgiving. Erin became a constant around their home. She would come over to cook, clean, play card games, watch TV, or just spend the night. Jack knew that Erin knew the end was coming for Kate and wanted to spend as much time with her as she could.

December came and Kate was extremely weak. She stayed in a recliner all day, only getting up to go to bed. Erin graduated from nursing school and instead of going to get a job moved in with Jack to help take care of Kate.

December 29th Jack woke up to find that Kate's condition had declined rapidly. She could not get out of the bed and only stared forward, talking very monotone and infrequently. He and Erin stayed in the room with her all day, made funeral arrangements by phone and called the children to let them know the time had come.

Jack sat in the room with Kate alone. It was just after lunch and Erin had gone to speak with the pastor from the church regarding Kate's funeral. He took Kate's hand in his and kissed it. Kate turned her head slightly and looked at him. He was taken aback. Her eyes were clear and for the first time the whole day she looked to be in her right mind.

"I'm going to have to leave you Jack," she told him.

"I know baby. It's okay, I love you." He told her.

"I love you too. You made my life worth living."

He kissed her gently, tears running down his face. He pulled away from her and saw that her blank, glazed stare had returned.

That night Jack, Erin, and Jacks two daughters sat in the bedroom with Kate. Erin was sitting behind Kate, propping her up, Jack sat in a chair next to the bed holding Kate's hand and the two daughters sat on either side of their mother. Erin looked down at her Grandmother. Suddenly her senses perked up. "Grandpa," she looked at Jack weakly, "I think this is it."

Jack gripped Kate's hand tighter. "It's okay my love, you can go now. I love you." He cried into her hand.

Erin grabbed her stethoscope that was lying on the nightstand. She placed it on her Grandmothers chest and heard her last heart beat. She looked into her Grandpa's eyes, "She's gone."

Jack brought Kate's hand to his lips and kissed them, crying for the loose of his love. He felt his whole world spinning. He couldn't believe she was gone. His shoulders began to shake and he wished for death himself at that moment. Suddenly he heard a voice breaking through his cries and the cries of his children. "Grandpa it's okay, I'm here for you. I promise it'll be okay." It was Erin. She was clinging to his chest trying to console him. He looked into her eyes. She had Kate's eyes. He grabbed his granddaughter and held her tightly. He knew it wouldn't be okay but he appreciated Erin's comfort.

4 months later Jack's life had fallen into a comfortable but new routine. Erin had moved in to help him around the house. She was working at a nursing home during the day so at night she was able to be at home with Jack. They ate dinner together, watched Wheel of Fortune together, watched the news and then retired to their bedrooms. Jack appreciated the companionship of his Granddaughter but missed Kate desperately. He could only wait for the day when he would pass on from this life to Heaven when he could be with Kate again.


End file.
